For good
by potter4ever1029
Summary: 5 years after the Final Battle, Harry has the life he has always dreamed of. He married Ginny and is expecting their frist child. But strange things are happening. The dead are coming back. As Head Auror, how will Harry handle if certain people come back?
1. Prologue

**For Good**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Spend all your time waiting**  
><strong>For that second chance,<strong>  
><strong>For a break that would make it okay.<strong>  
><strong>There's always some reason<strong>  
><strong>To feel not good enough,<strong>  
><strong>And it's hard, at the end of the day.<strong>  
><strong>I need some distraction,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, beautiful release.<strong>  
><strong>Memories seep from my veins.<strong>  
><strong>Let me be empty,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, and weightless,<strong>  
><strong>And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.<strong>  
><strong>In the arms of the angel,<strong>  
><strong>Fly away from here,<strong>  
><strong>From this dark, cold hotel room,<strong>  
><strong>And the endlessness that you fear.<strong>  
><strong>You are pulled from the wreckage,<strong>  
><strong>Of your silent reverie.<strong>  
><strong>You're in the arms of the angel,<strong>  
><strong>May you find some comfort here.<strong>

**Angel By Sarah McLachlan**

Prologue

_May 2, 1999_

It has been a year since the Final Battle and Harry Potter is happy with the new life he has. In a few weeks from this day Harry is going to get married to the love of his life, Ginny Weasley and as any other man who is about to get married, Harry is nervous and excited about the wedding. Besides having his best friends Ron and Hermione, Harry has no one to talk to. As any person who is about to get married, he longed to talk to his parents. Harry who lives now in the cottage that his parents once owned decided one day he needed to talk to him and today was the day.

It was along day at work for Harry as he is just finishing his Auror training, and Harry felt the need to visit his parents grave site. As he walks slowly to the stone that bared his parents names, Harry takes his wand out and magically makes flowers and put them on the tombstone. Harry then sat down in the cool spring grass and sighs and tries to think what to say next.

"Hey mum, dad. Its me your son Harry. I just wanted to say how much my life has changed in the past year." Harry started. He looks up at the starry night sky and the looks back down."I was happy to see you guys for the first time thanks to the stone. I really needed it and I need you mum, dad, Remus, and Sirius. Ginny took me back after the war. I didn't think she would take me back because the pain I caused her family by loosing Fred. I miss we miss him here especially his twin brother George. Ginny understood why I left her and I told her what happened during those months I was gone and what was on my mind. Last Christmas, I asked Ginny to marry me and she gladly said yes. People who would come up to us in Diagon Alley and say we are a splitting image if you mum and dad. I wish you were here though. Dad you would love Ginny, she was just accepted to play in the Holyhead Harpies as Seeker. She is the best player at Quidditch I've seen. Mum you would love her too, apparently she has your personality but that's what Sirius told me years ago. I love her so much that I couldn't picture my life without her and yet I am the savior of the wizarding world and I'm somewhat scared of getting married. I wish I could ask you guys questions and get an answer back, but if I think of you mum and dad, I know it will be ok. Well I better be heading back home. Me and my friend Ron who is also one of Ginny's brothers found out how we can get the damage that the dark magic destroyed that halloween night. I love you mum and dad, and I miss you always"

And as Harry walked back home, he smiled alittle bit with tears of sadness running down his cheeks


	2. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**For Good**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did though...I would not be sitting in the library writing this in college Dx. Long Live J.K Rowling! 3**

**P.S Thanks for the awesome Reviews! 3**

**Chapter 1: What happened?**

**I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming**

**Diddy - Coming home  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>July 30, 2003<em>

It was early evening in Godric's Hollow and a young woman with gorgeous long red hair was preparing a dinner for two in the cottage she lives in with her husband of four years. As she sets the table she stops and thinks about her loving husband and rubs her 13 week pregnant stomach that held her first child. She smiles and knows that she will soon have a family of her own. Then her thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened and an exhausted man with uncontrollably black hair, rounded glasses and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead that was fading away, walked though the door.

"Good evening love." the man said to his wife

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day at the ministry?"the woman smiled. The man sighed, walked over to his loving wife and hugged her.

"More busy than ever! more people are coming back from the dead. It just stumps me how these people are coming back. Its crazy!" His wife looked at him and saw the sadness in his emerald eyes. She knew what caused his emotion so she kissed him lovingly and he kissed her back.

"I know Harry. One can only hope though." she said

Harry smiled at her. "I love you Ginny Potter."

"I love you too. No matter what" She smiled and kissed him on his cheek and walked back to the dinner she made especially for him.

* * *

><p>It was getting late for the young couple as they both watched a movie in the living room. Harry though knows how to work a t.v because living with muggles all of his life. He controlled what they were watching even though they were watching <em>Titanic. <em>It was pretty close to midnight and the next day to Harry seemed it was going to be special even though he was going to be 23. Something told him it was going to be different than other years. As Mr. and Mrs. Potter got ready to go to bed and sleep in loving arms, a ball of light came into the living room and turned into a familiar patronus that belonged to Ron. As the small Jack Russell terrier patronus looks around to search for the person it came for. Harry in his lounge pants looks at the small dog and then the dog smiled and opened its mouth to speak Ron's message.

" Harry get to the ministry now!" Ron's voice projected though the house. " New people came back and this can not wait till morning!" And with that, the patronus disappeared out of thin air. Harry who was just about to just about to hop into bed before the patronus came in. He looked up at Ginny with hope. She walked to Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips. As they broke apart, Ginny looked at Harry and said "If it is , your job comes first then your emotions. If its not then do your job the best you can do." Harry smiled at her and went into his closet to change into his work clothes. And with that Harry apperated into his office.

* * *

><p>It was a cool summer night but it didn't feel right. A man who laid on the ground in the cemetary in Godric's Hollow. He was dead or so the man thought.<p>

"..wait.." he thought. Horrid memories came back to him. He thought of his beautiful wife and his precious 15 month old son. The last thing he remember was that horrible night

_BANG! BANG!_

"_Lily its him! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off. Run as fast as you can! I love you and Harry so much"_

_And then the dark lord blew the door open._

_"LEAVE THIS HOUSE! YOU HURT HARRY YOU WILL DIE!"_

_The dark lord just laughed with his evil grin_

_"AVADA KEDAVERA!"_

_And with that he saw a flash of green and then instant black.  
><em>

"..lily?...LILY!" The man sobbed as he looked at the grave that said **" In loving memory of James & Lily Potter James: Born: March 27, 1960 Death: October 31, 1981 Lily: Born: January 30, 1960 Death: October 31, 1981 The last enemy shall be destroyed is death.**

Thinking of his Lily flower, she was dead that means his son was too. "HARRY!" James screamed in pain and sobbed louder, until he heard a voice that made him stop. To him it sounded like an angel.

"..J-James?" James sat up and looked to his right, and there she was Lily Potter in the flesh. Lily looked at James and sat up and hugged him and cried in his neck.

"I failed Harry, James!" she sobbed, " He's dead because I failed to protect him." James who also thought the same thing, let her go so he could gaze in her beautiful emerald eyes for the first time, it seemed like an eternity to him.

" I know sweetheart. I feel the same thing. Nothing is to painful enough knowing Harry's gone. It was all we could do love. He will always be with us in our hearts." James said sadly. Lily smiled weakly as James wiped her tears away.

Soon after their short reunion, they stood up and walk out of the cemetery. Suddenly a flash of lights went up above the grave they were at. not knowing what it was, they just ignored it and walked on. They didn't really care what happens next since their pride and joy was dead. Only few feet away from the gate they were to walk back home but a man with short red hair, apperated in front of them in their path. James who took action, took out his wand and stood in front of Lily to defend her. The man looked at the Potters with awe and astonishment.

"James and Lily Potter?"said the man.

James squinted his eyes "Could I trust this man?" James thought

"Yes," said James "and what is it to you? Can't you see we are grieving over the loss over our son?"

The man came a few inches closer " My name is Ronald Weasley, Assistant Auror to the Head Auror. You two have dead for 22 years and we need to put you back in our system of the living." James and Lily looked astonished. The last time they checked it was October 31st 1981. Lily who pushed James to the sid lightly and asked Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, what is the the year, date, and time? It is not the time we remember." Ron looked at his muggle wrist watch that Hermione gave him last chrismas. Ron then looked up to Lily knowing the date that made a difference to what was to happen. " James and Lily Potter, it is 12:01am July 31st, 2003.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and favorite! THANKS! 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The Greatest Gift of All

**For Good**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I have read both the books and watched the all the movies and I know alot of users use mainly book references. I just want you guys to know that there will be one movie reference from DHpt2. Thanks!  
><strong>

**P.S Thanks for the awesome Reviews! 3**

**Chapter 2: The Greatest Gift of All  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>Oh, please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<br>and please, say to me  
>You'll let me hold your hand<br>Now let me hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>**

**The Beatles - I want to hold your hand**

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Weasley, what is the the year, date, and time? It is not the time we remember." Ron looked at his muggle wrist watch that Hermione gave him last Christmas. Ron then looked up to Lily knowing the date that made a difference to what was to happen. " James and Lily Potter, it is 12:01am July 31st, 2003."<br>_

Lily looked up at Ron with tears welding up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked

"No. It is just that our son would have been 23 years old today." James said sadly. Ron grimaced and tried to say something that didn't reveal the truth.

"Your son was a very brave child. His death saved our world because when your son died, so did Voldemort." Ron said knowing he didn't really lie about Harry and the Battle at Hogwarts. Lily smiled weekly knowing to her son did not die in vain. "Lily," said Ron "Hold my hand and James hold hers so we can go to the Auror offices to get you in our living system and have you for questioning, just to make sure you are the true Lily and James Potter."

"Why do we need to be questioned? We are what we say we are. Lily and James Potter!" James questioned.

"We had some Death Eaters trying to gain power again a couple of years ago and one actually claimed to be a dead and used an innocent deceased person's name. They are in Azkaban now." Ron answered James and Lily nodded in understanding and aperated in front of the Head Auror's office. "Now just sit in those chairs right here," Ron said " and I am going to get the Head ready for your questioning. It will only take about a couple of minutes." and with that Ron knocked on the door and let himself in. As Lily and James waited to be sent in the office, Lily looked at the door.

"James!" Lily said as she shoved his arm. "Look!" and she pointed at the sign that said **The Ministry of Magic's Head Auror H.J. Potter** "James do you have any relatives that are alive?" Lily asked

"No, and we are the only Potters in the Wizard World." James paused and looked at Lily wide eyed. "Do you think Lily that Harry could be alive?" he asked

"Maybe James, maybe." Lily answered

* * *

><p>As that was happening, Ron walked in and saw Harry pacing in his office waiting for Ron.<p>

"Hey mate! Happy Birthday!" Ron said happily

Harry ignored Ron's greeting. "Please Ron." he pleaded "Is it them? If it is, I would be the happiest wizard in the world!" Ron smiled and nodded.

"Again I say Happy Birthday mate. Best gift yet eh?" said Ron

"Yeah. Maybe ever." Harry hadn't smiled like this since he was 11 years old going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Well mate don't be anxious around them, they think your dead because of the attack that night. So right now go in to the cabinet room, get your parent's files, get the veritaserum and just make the best of it." Ron smiled and then faded away "You ok?" Ron asked

"Yeah its just I'm excited to seem them in the flesh but its sad to know that they think I'm dead." Harry said. He smiled at Ron and knew that Harry was going to make this situation better than he had planned it.

"Go and get them Ron as I get the stuff ready." Harry said seriously

"Alright Mr. Potter time to meet your parents." Ron joked and laughed and heard Harry laughed in the background.

* * *

><p>James and Lily sat by the door waiting to be let in. "James and Lily?" Ron said peaking his head out the door. "You can come in now." The Potters stood up and walked into the room. "If you just sit right in these chairs, the Head will be here momentarily." Ron said happily<p>

"Mr. Weasley?" asked Lily.

"Please Lily call me Ron." Ron said smiling.

"Ok, Ron are you sure you were talking about our son and his death. We are the only Potters in the Wizard world and the door said H.J Potter." asked Lily.

"Yes I was but what I was really talking about was a war that happened six years ago." Ron answerd.

"Ok, so does that mean that our son is alive?" asked James. Ron just smiled and walked out of the room. James and Lily looked around the room and loved the decoration. The walls were painted Red and Gold and on one plain side away from the bookshelves was a school banner which was gold and the letters were red which read GRYFFINDOR with a lion right next to it. And behind the desk that had a frame of a jersey that said POTTER 7. Lily who looked at the Heads desk and saw some personal things but one thing caught her eye.

"James!" Lily said excitedly "Look at the plague!" **Harry James Potter: Head Auror, The boy who lived, and The savior of the Wizarding World.** James looked at the plague like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"I can't believe it! Our son is alive! B-but how?" James said happily.

"I don't know James, maybe he will tell us what did happen that night, but right now I want to see my son and hold him and never let go!"Lily smiled

"Lily look at this picture!" James said as he held up a picture frame of Harry and Ginny dancing at their wedding."Harry is married!" Lily could hold her tears any longer.

"My baby boy is 23 years old today and married? Yesterday was the first time he said mummy." Lily cried "Oh, and look James. Harry has a picture of the three of us on his desk"Lily pointed out at the pictures where James was holding baby Harry, Lily who held his little hand, and Harry was giggling and looking strait into the camera to show off his eyes he inherited from Lily. James smiled thinking **_*Yes! My son is alive, and he played Quidditch!*_ **

Soon the side doors opened and Harry walked in with the veritaserum in one hand and his parent's files in the other. As he sets his supplies on his desk, he looked up and saw his parents with anticipation in their eyes. His thoughts stopped. "Mum? Dad?" Harry questioned because he wanted to make sure if it was true and that Ron wasn't joking around.

Lily smiled and tears were running down her cheeks, as James answered "Harry? Yes, It is us! Please Harry look at me in the eyes I want to see something." Harry obeyed and pulled up his office chair and set it next to James and sat next to him. Harry took off his glasses and looked at James in the eyes even if his eye sight made him blind as a bat without them. James smiled "You have your mother's eyes" Harry smiled and stood up and put his glasses back on and started on a more serious note.

"As much I really want to go through this reunion, we need to question you for security reasons. If you pass, which I really hope you do, we could come to my house and celebrate, and if you have any questions I would love to answer them for you. Ok?" Harry instructed but with a smile on his face

"Yes, we understand Harry." said Lily

Harry smiled and took the veritaserum and gave it to Lily."Please drink this just so we get honest answers." Harry said as he looked at Lily who looked sad thinking her son didn't trust her. "Im sorry it is standard otherwise I wouldn't let you do this." Lily nodded and drank the vile. "Now I will ask you questions only you would know."said Harry.

"Full name?" Harry asked

"Lilian Marie Evans Potter."

"Birthday?"

"January 30th, 1960."

"Blood status?"

"Muggleborn."

"House?"

"Gryffindor."

"Patronus?"

"A doe."

"Last question. What was the last thing you said to me before your death? asked Harry knowing it wasn't on Lily's files but he remembered what she said in Snape's memory. Lily thought for awhile and suddenly remembered what she said.

"Harry, you are loved, sooo loved. Harry muma loves you. Harry dadda loves you. Harry be safe, be strong." Lily said with tears of running down her cheeks as she remembered what happend after she said that. Harry stopped writing and put a stamp on Lily's file. "So," Lily said nervously "Did I pass?" Harry looked up from his papers, and smiled.

"Yes mum, you passed." Lily smiled and ran to her son and they hugged.

"My baby boy! I'm so glad your alive!" Lily cried

"I'm glad that your back mum." Harry said happily as he wiped away her tears of happiness.

Lily chuckled as the thought came though her mind that her son was wiping away her tears and not vice versa. "Happy birthday love!"Lily said quietly

"Thanks mum." Harry smiled and turned to James. "Alright your turn." James drank the vile and answered the questions.

"Full name?" asked Harry

"James Harold Potter."

"Birthday?"

"March 27th 1960."

"Blood status?"

"Pure-blood."

"House?"

"Gryffindor"

"Quidditch Position?"

"Chaser."

"Patronus?"

"A stag."

"How do you open the marauder's map?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"And to close?"

"Mischief managed"

"Are you a Animagus? If so what animal?"

"I am and I am a stag like my patronus."

"May you pleas turn into your Animagus form?" Harry asked excitedly. James just smiled and quickly turned into a beautiful black stag. Harry walked up to the stag and looked at him. The stag had loving eyes and then suddenly licked Harry's cheek. Harry giggled and so did Lily. Harry petted the stag.

"When you were fussing your father would turn in to his stag form and start licking you." Lily said smiling "You would stop and start laughing." Harry smiled and looked at the stag.

"Alright you passed dad! You can turn back to yourself now." Harry still laughing because James kept licking his face. James suddenly stopped and turned back to himself again as Harry stamped James's file. Harry was relieved that his parents passed the questioning. Harry walked to his parents who were smiling at him and hugged them and never wanted to let go and suddenly Harry found himself crying with his parents.

After about fifteen minutes of hold each other Harry looked at his parents and smiled. "Mum, dad lets go home, and Ron go get Hermonie. We need to celebrate and tell your parents too. I'm pretty sure they want to meet their in-laws."said Harry.

"Alright Harry. See you in a bit!" and with that Ron disapperated

"His parents are your in-laws?" asked James

"Yes." Harry answered happily " Ron was my first friend at Hogwarts and not just Hogwarts, he was first friend ever. I will explain all of that when we get home. I married his sister Ginny and she is the love of my life."

James laughed and playfully slapped his son on the back "Son, you are one brave man for marrying a best mate's sister!"

Harry laughed too, "I know, but lets go home. I want you to meet Ginny."And then the Potters held hands but before they disapperated, James and Lily said "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry looked at them confused but what was said next was something he always wanted to hear from his parents. "We love you, Happy Birthday son!" Harry smiled and replied " I love you guys too." and with that they disapperated to the cottage.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review and favorite!<strong>


End file.
